G18 Chrome
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |popularity = Unknown |restrictions = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The G18 Chrome is a 1-Star Gold Grade NX Rare Pistol that was released in the 9/27/12 Content Update. Overview The G18 Chrome is the NX-Rare variant of the G18 pistol series. It introduces some improvements compared to the other variants available for Rental: The G18, G18 Cobra, and G18 Carbon Black. It features the G18 with a dull/silver metallic slide, which doesn't have a 'Chrome'-like look like its name suggests most likely due to the engine's lack of reflection capability, with a pre-attached ACOG TA3 Scope and S1 Suppressor. The recoil and spray pattern of the G18 Chrome can be somewhat predicted as it fires in a way which arranges your bullets to look like a '7', sometimes inverted, when going full auto. For the first 6-8 bullets, the Chrome's recoil will go up at a large rate while slightly going diagonally and the pistol's spread staying fairly minimal. After that, the upwards recoil settles down while going increasingly more diagonal and the spread increasing. In comparison with the G18 Chrome, the G18 Carbon Black statistically performs nearly on par with it; the G18 Chrome having 6 more points of damage dealing 37 damage and an additional point of accuracy at 73, but a reduced rate of fire of 250 (the G18 Carbon Black having 300). In comparison with the G18 Cobra however, the performance gap stats wise is more obvious. The G18 Chrome has 1 more damage, 2 points more of accuracy and 2 points less of recoil. The Chrome also has a larger overall ammo capacity, but the Cobra holds 5 more ammo per magazine. Of all the variants in the G18 family, the G18 Carbon Black statistically resembles the G18 Chrome's statistics the most, with it its largely reduced damage, its slightly lower accuracy, but its significantly increased rate of fire. Everything else is statistically identical. Variants Events & Trivia Events = *It was available for 14,340 NX for permanent on the 21.04.2017 Special Offer |-| Trivia = *It was first released during the MYST-N Flashback Sale. *It was the second Secondary Weapon to feature a pre-attached Scope, the first being the Python. *This pistol rivals the USP Tactical SE in terms of stats. Both are NX-Rares and the G18 Chrome trades off a bit of damage for even higher accuracy, higher rate of fire, lower recoil, and an automatic firing mode. *This is one of only two pistols in the game to have burst fire and automatic fire, the other being its GP Rare variant. *The slide of this weapon reads "Glock 18C Austria 9x19mm" **This would identify this weapon as a Glock 18C and not just a Glock 18 Media Animations= |-| Images= G18 Chrome First Person View.png|The first person view of the G18 Chrome. G18 Chrome Fire.png|Firing the G18 Chrome. Notice the firearm moving to the right. G18 Chrome Reload.png|Reloading the G18 Chrome. G18 Chrome Sprint.png|Sprinting with the G18 Chrome. G23 Chrome1.jpg |-| Sounds = ;Firing * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Secondary Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:2012 Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star